Smiling finally or
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Tras todas sus constantes atenciones Sanji ve llegar algo inesperado por parte de su akage...


**Smiling finally or**

A diferencia de lo que cualquiera que le conociera pudiera pensar sobre él había que decir que lo primero que le atrajo su atención de ella cuando la había conocido fue el sonido de su voz. De su risa. Había sido como si de una de sus amadas ningyo se tratara y hubiera sido totalmente hechizado por la belleza de su voz. La luminosidad de su rostro y… del cuerpo de infarto que poseía.

Un cuerpo que se podía hacer algo más que intuir viéndola embutida en aquella camiseta ajustada y la minifalda que vestía aquel día. Incluso si hubiera aparecido vistiendo… un saco de patatas roñoso habría sido la más hermosa del restaurante.

Ciertamente era alguien por quien no solo lanzarse de cabeza al mar e ir a navegar por Grand Line, sino que por ella se daría la propia vida para mantenerla a salvo, pues este mundo nunca podría ser el mismo si algo le pasase a su akage.

Desde aquel primer momento no dejó ni un momento en mostrarle su total dedicación y devoción, la sumisión que le procesaba era totalmente para ella, por lo menos hasta que otra kawaii mecchen se les uniera a los Mugiwara… pero mientras tanto toda su atención era para su akage. Podía pedirle lo que fuera que no importaba lo que le pudiera costar conseguirlo pues, por ella, una sola palabra que saliera de sus labios la consideraba una orden que cumplir.

Así pasaron las semanas y meses dedicándole en cumplir cada petición o capricho que le pidiera siempre con algo más que una simple sonrisa en sus labios. Podía seguir así durante todo el resto de su vida que él ya se sentía más que pagado… pero hoy, finalmente, tras todo este tiempo de ciega y total devoción a sus deseos, por fin había abierto los ojos a lo que le podía ofrecer.

Hoy le daría su houshoukin.

Ante sus atónitos ojos se alzaba, no solamente una de las mecchen más uruwahii del mundo, sino la que podía considerarse, sin temor a equivocarse, como la encarnación de una Megami. Y venía hacia **él**. El hombre afortunado de recibir el contacto y caricias de sus sabias manos que conocían cada recoveco del cuerpo de los hombres por simple intuición y como hacer que con el toque de sus dedos pudieran llegar a enloquecer de puro placer.

Aquellos lujuriosos labios que tendrían contacto con la piel de su propio cuerpo. De sus manos que ansían sentir la cálida humedad de su boca.

Su cuerpo desnudo solamente estaba cubierto por un vestido que era simplemente un pedazo largo de tela de seda semi-transparente que se caía por todo su cuerpo al ponérselo metiendo la cabeza por el único agujero que poseía en el medio. El vestido simplemente consistía en esa tela que la mantendría tapada mientras ninguna corriente de aire lo llegara a mover demasiado.

Con paso firme y seguro se fue acercando hasta donde se encontraba de pies sin apartar la vista de ella mientras iba moviendo sus caderas con un kannouteki ritmo que provocaba que sus pechos se le movieran con unos gráciles bamboleos a cada paso que daba.

Cuando llegó finalmente a su lado ya podía sentir una dolorosa presión contra la cremallera de su pantalón. Estaba totalmente excitado y nada podía saciarlo salvo el cuerpo de la kannouteki mecchen que lo tenía totalmente bajo el influjo de su belleza.

De sus labios salió un gemido de placer al sentir como una de aquellas delicadas y diminutas manos se había colocado sobre la erección de su entrepierna. El ritmo de su respiración empezó a acelerársele con cada nueva caricia que estaba recibiendo de ella. Era algo imposible de resistirse pues él simplemente era un hombre. Un hombre débil a los encantos de una Megami.

Los ojos de la mecchen no apartaban la vista de los dos pozos oscuros llenos de deseo que eran los de él, mientras consiguió levantársela con sus caricias a pesar de continuar en aquella prisión que eran sus pantalones. Si hubiera llevado uno de esos pantalones con la cintura baja ya se le habría asomado, pero en estos momentos su cerebro no podía pensar en nada más que en ella y en lo que le estaba haciendo sentir.

La sonrisa traviesa de sus labios indicaba que aún quedaban más sensaciones por disfrutar y no sería él quien la detuviera. Ni ahora totalmente sin el control de su cuerpo como si hubiera tenido todas sus facultades… a mano.

Sin dejar de frotarle aquella palpitante erección con su manita empezó a acariciarle el cabello con la otra. Le gustaba sentir como se deslizaban sus dedos entre su sedoso pelo rubio. Aquellos dedos recorrieron su rostro hasta llegar a la boca que se encontraba medio abierta del que salí su fatigada respiración.

Parecía a punto de perder el sentido del puro placer que aquella mecchen le estaba haciendo sentir con solo una simple masturbación.

Cuando su lengua tuvo contacto con aquellos dedos necesitó hacer un gran esfuerzo por no ceder a tan intensas sensaciones y disfrutar del orgasmo mejor construido de toda su vida. Una única mirada suya habría sido suficiente. Todo lo que le estaba haciendo era… un extra milagroso que daba gracias de poder disfrutar.

Lamió aquel dedo que se aventuró cerca de su boca para mostrarle que allí no había ningún peligro sino puro placer. Cuando se unió un segundo dedo en el interior de su boca no sólo su lengua trataba con ellos. Ahora también se había unido sus labios, su boca los chupaba con auténtico delirio.

Sintiendo las ansias recorrer su cuerpo desde aquella hambrienta boca hasta su palpitante sexo decidió aumentar el ritmo del movimiento que ejercía sobre su erección mientras aquellos dedos empezaron a follarle la boca con igual intensidad.

Podía sentir como con la unión de estas dos kannouteki acciones habían llevado más allá del límite al control que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Su respiración jadeante, ahogada por aquellos dedos que seguían follándole su boca sin piedad provocando una marea de saliva. Y todo su cuerpo a punto de arder en volcánicas llamas que lo reducirían a cenizas.

Su corazón había enloquecido y ya no podía retrasar lo inevitable durante mucho más tiempo, la verdad es que apenas sentía que le quedasen un par de segundos más. Aquellas manos sabían muy bien lo que hacer para satisfacer los deseos de un hombre.

El gemido anunció el orgasmo que su Megami le había regalado y la cara placentera y totalmente satisfecha que se le había quedado parecía complacerla.

Aprovechando la boca abierta, con la que intentaba recuperar el control de sus pulmones, sacó sus dedos cubiertos por su saliva caliente y ante su asombrada mirada vio como los lamía. La punta de su lengua los recorría antes de que sus labios los chupasen como si le anunciase su siguiente movimiento.

Ese pensamiento logró que su entrepierna volviera a palpitarle anunciando que aún quería continuar con el tratamiento que la akage le estaba ofreciendo. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para intentar controlarse y no dejarse llevar por la cascada de placer que aún seguía llamando a su cuerpo.

…

Abriendo sus ojos buscaba volver beber de la belleza de su Megami pero… ¿por qué tuvo que abrir los ojos? Fue entonces cuando llegó a comprender la realidad de la situación.

No había sido real. Solamente un vívido sueño que su subconsciente quiso ofrecerle para su disfrute… pero si había sido un sueño, y por muy vívido y real que le hubiera parecido sentir, ¿por qué aún sentía aquella mano sobre su erección? ¿por qué aún sentía el sabor de aquellos dedos en su boca, en su lengua?

Cuando su mirada buscó la respuesta… habría preferido haber seguido en la más completa ignorancia sobre lo sucedido pues en el lugar de su akage Megami se encontró a…

-**¡¡¡USOPP!!!**

De un salto se puso en pie apartándose de su nakama mientras intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido para haber terminado… de esta manera. Sanji agitó la cabeza para apartar esas imágenes y la realidad de ellas y centrarse en lo que les pasó. Fijándose en sus cuerpos vendados la última imagen volvió de regreso a su mente.

_¡¡ENEL!!_

Había sido derrotado de un solo golpe y parecía que… Usopp también sufrió su mismo destino. Pero allí no parecía haber nadie más, aparte de ellos dos y Sue, la zorra de Conis. Pero ni Nami ni la propia Conis estaban en el Going no Merry. Aunque debieron estar no hace mucho tiempo ya que únicamente pudieron ser ellas quienes les hubiesen vendado sus heridas.

Aunque realmente había sido una suerte que no estuvieran presentes, así no llegaron a ver el espectáculo que habían dado. Examinándose se fijó en la mancha húmeda que tenía en la entrepierna. Sin tiempo que perder se fue a cambiar de pantalones.

Mientras procedía a limpiarse y ponerse un pantalón nuevo, e idéntico al anterior para no levantar ningún tipo de preguntas por parte de sus mecchen, pudo escuchar un extraño sonido viniendo del exterior. Al subir a cubierta no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos… su ojo.

-¡¿¡Un barco volador!?!

Entonces, a pesar de la distancia que les separaba, se fijó en la figura que observaba desde la barandilla el prodigio de aquel barco volador.

-**¡¡NAMI!!**

Su akage estaba en peligro.

'Despertando' a Usopp de una manera algo violenta, un pisotón siempre llega a serlo, intentó apartar de su mente la experiencia que, por culpa de aquel sueño tan intenso, había vivido junto a su ignorante nakama.

Tras el asombro por la existencia de aquel prodigio volador, y convencerle de que tenían que subirse a bordo para ayudar a Nami, salieron corriendo por el bosque hasta que encontrasen el punto perfecto desde donde iniciar el asalto al barco de Kami.

-Muy bien-. Dijo resignado Usopp.-Si es necesario el bravo senchou Usopp te echará una mano.

Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió el cuerpo de Sanji al escuchar las palabras exactas de Usopp.

-¡De eso nada!-. Le aseguró seriamente.-Me vas a ayudar, pero **tú** a **mi** no me vas ha echar una mano.

Usopp le lanzó una mirada a su nakama de total incomprensión pues no entendía a que habían venido aquellas palabras.

-¡Nami! ¡¡NAMI EN PELIGRO!!-. Repetía una y otra vez Sanji.-**¡¡¡NAMI SIN CAMISETA!!! ¡¡¡NAMI SIN CAMISETA!!! ¡¡¡¡NAMI ESPERÁNDOME SIN CAMISETA!!!!**

Usopp corría detrás de Sanji totalmente confundido.

_No entiendo nada_-. Pensaba Usopp mientras su mirada pasaba de Sanji al barco volador.-_Me pregunto cómo ha llegado a esto_.

**END** o **FIN**

______________________________________________________________________

Vale, había dicho que no me iba a meter con Sanji… NO, lo que dije es que no lo iba a hacer mucho. Así que supongo que este pequeño fic entra en esa categoría. ;DDD

Hey, que ya le ofrecí un buen momento así que… ahora le ofrecí otro.^^

Espero no haber confundido a nadie con el inicio pero al final ya se sabe lo que tiene Sanji en la cabeza todo el tiempo así que es algo muy normal… ;P

**GLOSARIO:**

**Ningyo**: Sirena.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Kawaii**: Preciosa.

**Mecchen**: Muchacha.

**Houshoukin**: Recompensa.

**Uruwahii**: Hermosa.

**Megami**: Diosa.

**Kannouteki**: Sensual.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

Me despido con una 'sonrisa' y mis agradecimientos a todos esos que han pasado por este fic que se desvía mucho de todos los previos.

Dejen alguna review si así lo sienten oportuno y tras estas palabras…

Arigatou por leer este fic. En serio. ;P

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
